1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to barricades and more particularly to those devices used as a warning display for road hazards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art barrel-shaped barricades and warning displays are of a large, bulky and generally heavy design. But most importantly, given the usual size and quantity of barrel barricades employed in roadwork and traffic control, storage of the units not in service becomes an expensive space consuming problem.